


Day 2- Black Coffee and Conversation

by midillu



Series: A Bundle of JackRabbit- JackRabbit Week 2017 [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human E. Aster Bunnymund, Human Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jackrabbit Week 2017, M/M, Meet-Cute, OTP Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midillu/pseuds/midillu
Summary: Human!Bunny visits a coffee shop, only to be found incapable of ordering a simple coffee. Fortunately, Jack is there to him out.For Jackrabbit Week, Day 2- Retail AU





	Day 2- Black Coffee and Conversation

E. Aster Bunnymund stared blankly at the menu in front of him. He had decided on a whim to try one of the coffee shops in the area near his work but had almost immediately started to regret it. He owned numerous companies, had become a millionaire by 25, could speak four languages, and had been working with all kinds of people (for his job) for years, but he couldn't order a stupid cup of coffee.

After waiting impatiently in line for probably twenty minutes, he had finally reached the counter but was at a loss as to what to order. It seemed like the whole menu was in a different language, with all kinds of things he'd never heard of. There were macchiatos, cappuccinos, lattes, and mochas, and all kinds of additional flavorings you could have added.

He didn't know where to start, and he didn't want to order something he didn't end up liking. Because it was expensive, even for him. He didn't want to spend more than two dollars on a coffee, nevermind six.

The barista was nice, all smiles and such, but he could tell she was getting impatient with him. And the people behind him weren't helping. He could feel irritation radiating from all around him. He was started to get frustrated at himself as well and was about to just leave when a finger tapped him on the shoulder. He was about to snap at whoever was behind him when he was met with bright, kind blue eyes. There was a touch of pity, paired with a lopsided grin that would have pissed him off on any other day. Mostly though, he was relieved by the quiet words he registered as coming from the college-aged kid in line behind him.

"You need some help there?" Aster ran a hand through his hair, trying to give a small smile as he sighed and nodded. "What are you looking for?"

"Just black coffee, that's all I wanted," he mumbled the last part, and the other male laughed, smiling brightly at the barista. She looked relieved that someone knew what they were doing.

"A tall coffee, no room, and a caramel macchiato please." She nodded, and rung up their order, though it took a minute for Aster to realize the kid was paying for his drink.

"Ah, mate, ya didn't have to do that..." he frowned a bit, feeling a tad guilty, but the other just waved him off.

"Don't worry about it, _mate,"_ he put a bit of teasing emphasis on the 'mate' part, and Aster had to force the blush off his face. His accent always came out at the worst of times. "Just come sit with me for a bit. As compensation. That is if you have time..." The blonde trailed off as if the thought had just occurred to him.

Aster chuckled and let the other lead him to one of the little booths. They sat down together as they waited for their drinks, and a hand was quickly thrust out at him.

"I'm Jack, at your service," another grin spread over his features as he joked, his _handsome_ features Aster noted, as he took a good look at the man in front of him. He returned the handshake with a slight grin himself.

"Aster Bunnymund," Their eyes met, and their hands lingered for a moment, as each sized up the other.

"So, _Bunny,_ first time at a coffee shop?"

"Don't call me that. And yeah, my ah, coworkers, have been telling me how popular they are now. I figured that since I had some spare time, I may as well try one." Jack nodded in understanding, his smile never fading. "I assume you come here often?"

"Yep, the life of a college student I'm afraid."

"I don't know how you afford it though. These things can be so expensive."

"Ah, I have mostly scholarships, and I managed to land a solid part-time job, so that definitely helps."

"So you _are_ intelligent," Jack balked a little, indignant, before grinning and letting out an addicting laugh.

"So you _do_ have a sense of humor," he returned good-naturedly, and Aster found himself smiling as well.

By the time their drinks had arrived, the two were deep in conversation and ended up spending close to an hour and a half in the cozy little shop. Aster was content, he had to admit that he liked Jack, a lot. He was funny, intelligent, and fun to be within general, and the best part was that the guy didn't even know who he _was._ Jack wasn't spending time with him for his money; they were hanging out because they mutually liked each others' company.

As they got up to leave, their conversation hadn't quite winded down, so they decided to take a walk. When they finally reached a small park, they decided to sit on a bench. The next time Aster looked at his watch, it had been almost three hours since he had met Jack. And that was about when they fell into a comfortable silence. It was so peaceful, Aster was a bit startled when Jack broke the silence.

"I have to admit, I had a bit of an ulterior motive when I helped you out earlier." Aster paled, wondering if Jack was really trying to befriend him for his money after all. "To be honest, I'm gay. And you're exactly my type." Aster barely concealed his relief, unfazed by Jack's sexuality, seeing as he shared it.

"Cold, dark, and unfeeling?" Jack laughed, relief pouring onto his own face from the knowledge that Aster wasn't appalled by his confession.

"No; tall, mature, and handsome." Aster fought the blush off of his face. "I was hoping that maybe by helping you out, I could have the chance to get to know you a bit. And this turned out better than I could've hoped. So I was wondering if maybe we could do this again? If you don't swing that way, I can understand, but at minimum, I'd like to hang out with you again. I've really enjoyed the last few hours, and I'd like to at least be friends." Aster smirked and wrapped an arm loosely around Jack's shoulders.

"Honestly, mate, I'm about as straight as the bloody rainbow. And I'd love ta meet with ya again. I've had a lot of fun as well, and I really like ya." Jack blushed at his admission but smiled brightly all the same. They traded numbers, and Jack beamed as he waved goodbye. It wasn't until the next day that Jack remembered exactly where he had heard Aster's name before.


End file.
